


Man Down

by anemptymargin



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: Character Death, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>His fucking plane that was supposed to just be circling around a few times to get a lay of the land.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man Down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tumblr Fic War. Prompt: Face/Murdock together... One of them dies. You choose how, why when, who. How does the other deal?

“Wait, what was that?” Face squinted against the glare of the sun over sand as a sudden puff of black smoke followed a flash of light. “What the fuck was that?”

“Face…” Hannibal’s voice shook slightly and he pulled the binoculars away from his grabbing hands.

“Tell me that wasn’t Murdock’s plane.” He stepped to the edge of the gorge only to have BA’s fist in his shirt pulling him back. “Let go of me, damn it!”

“Just hold on a minute…” Hannibal muttered, watching the spiraling mass of flame descend far too quickly. He’d been hit and it didn’t look good.

“Fuck you!” Face screamed, twisting fast enough to catch the larger man square in the face with his fist. The next thing he knew he was skidding in the rocks, tearing open his pants and then his legs pushing himself as fast as he could go. He knew a surface to air when he saw it - and there could only be one plane in the air… his plane. His fucking plane that was supposed to just be circling around a few times to get a lay of the land.

“No. Jesus Christ… no… no…” The words tumbled out of his mouth, he didn’t even realize he was panting for breath when the wreckage hit almost a mile away. Even if by some stroke of luck he survived the missile there was no way he could have lived through the impact.

A loud report echoed in the canyon and the sting of a bullet grazing his shoulder didn’t phase him - however, BA jumping on his back did. “No…” Face cried out, choking on his own voice.

It wasn’t supposed to be him, Murdock wasn’t supposed to be the first to go. He’d played it in his mind a hundred times, any of them could go at any time on the run, but every time it wasn’t him. It was never him.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fictional parody in no way intended to infringe upon the rights of any individual or corporate entity. Any and all characters or celebrity personae belong to their rightful owners. Absolutely no money has or will be gained from this work. Please do not publicly link, repost or redistribute without letting me know first.


End file.
